


the blazing feather

by stalkingcat (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors
Genre: Drama, Fire, Other, SkyClan, ill add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stalkingcat
Summary: when the sky burns greyfire will devour the campthe rivers filled with ashes and blooda feather so light, falls into a blazeturning to ashes until nothing remains.........feather paw is a new apprentice at Skyclanthey have the opportunity to blaze and burn the camp to ruinsor will they choose a different path, blaze alone leaving all safe from their flames
Relationships: uhh I don’t know
Comments: 1





	the blazing feather

feather paw walked through the camp glancing at their leader  
murmured whispers was heard, to them it just as loud though  
the whispers were followed with some glares  
they hissed at the other cats and walked into the apprentices den

a brown Tom with yellow eartufts and dapples looked over  
“ Oh- hello feather paw”  
they simply gave a glance in response and walked over, laying down somewhere farther than all the other apprentices  
feather paw was trying to think what could’ve turned the clan in this way

.....

“ The prophecy.. “  
Podzol star glared at the ground, mumbling  
They got up and walked into the medicine cat den. Looking over at Pale berry  
“ By feather..do you think they mean the new apprentice? “  
Podzol star sat muttering somthing  
“.. perhaps.. “


End file.
